


The Freest Man

by LewardWave



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, One Piece Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewardWave/pseuds/LewardWave
Summary: This continues onto the events of chapter 924, where Luffy becomes a new prisoner and he a meets a possible ally in the form of Kidd. Join Luffy with his unbreakable will, while he goes through the trials of being a prisoner.





	The Freest Man

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time writing any type of fanfiction and writing in general. So, I'm very new to this, uh i guess enjoy.

“Take him to the prison, he’ll become a great asset”  
“Yes sir!” 

The men hoisted the bloodied Luffy up. His semi-conscience form growled in defiance. 

“Quit it, Ya squirt. You’re already defeated”. One of Kaido’s men quickly grabbed seastone cuffs and locked them in place of Luffy’s wrists. After the rough click of the cuffs echoed in the silent wrecked village. Luffy’s shoulders instantly slumped the draining powers of the seastone already having an effect on him.   
Blood profusely dripped down Luffy’s head, Luffy’s mind was a blur, dizzy from Kaido’s earlier blow. 

“Aw shit, we should bandage him, Master Kaido wants him alive”, the goon cut in, he then reached behind his pack and picked out fresh bandages. He roughly grabbed Luffy’s head and haphazardly wrapped his head. Covering Luffy’s face almost entirely in the process except for his eyes. Those that which were hazy and unsteady, yet stared daggers at the man in front of them. 

One of the men grabbed the chain connected to the cuffs and pulled Luffy to follow him. The man then mounted on his horse and carried on. One of Kaido’s other goons roughly pushed Luffy to continue. 

They began to parade him in the streets of Kuni, “Luffytaro, defeated”. The citizens in the streets watched some looked wary, others cheered, and some vocalized their hatred to the defeated Luffytaro. They finally reached the prison gates, the man on the horse yelled merrily to open them. The loud creak of the metal doors was muted with the deafening noises within. The sound of hard labor, the clacking of pick axes on rock and steel. The wailing screeches of tortured prisoners. 

Luffy was forced to continue, he blinked numbly, and the whole scene of the prison hauntingly reminded him of the deep darkness that was impel down, a shiver went down his spine. He was interrupted from his reverie when a random goon of Kaido’s went up to him in a sneering grin. 

“Is this the feared Luffytaro he’s so tiny!” Luffy glared back “I’ll make sure to take away the shine from those eyes!” Luffy stiffened getting reading to let out a burst of his kings haki, but he ceased when an entire bone from a fish suddenly jabbed at the goon’s throat. Luffy looked to the direction from where it came from. He was only met with a wild pair of eyes in a cell. 

Luffy was then ushered to continue, he grudgingly followed. They finally reached a cell, one goon unlocked its doors and the other forcefully threw Luffy into the prison cell. He landed on his back legs in the air. 

“Starting tomorrow we’ll push you around until you want to die!!” the man teasingly pointed at Luffy, a smile creasing his lips. “We’ll work you to death, Gyahaha!” the two men then walked away leaving Luffy alone.

Luffy glared out at nothing “You’ll pay for this Kaido!” his voice consumed with seething rage. Through his angry outburst his mind was hazy but he suddenly felt a presence within the cell. He wasn’t alone. Luffy spared a glance to his cellmate. The man looked just as bruised and bloodied as he was, he was missing an arm and an eye. His clothes but tatters, the only defining trait was his disheveled crimson hair.

Luffy was suddenly hit with realization “Hm?..ah you’re Kidd. Right?” he then went into a sitting position. Kidd stared blankly at Luffy, with Luffy being bandaged up, Kidd had no clue who he was. 

“What?” he gruffly responded.

“It’s me Luffy”'

“oh, straw hat..” he nodded, and paused “..wait what?! Straw Hat??” Kidd stared at Luffy. Eying him carefully, there was silence in the cell for a few moments.

“..yea”, “he got you too huh”

Kidd frowned “It was all due to unforeseen circumstances..” he solemnly looked at the hard rock floor “..but I was careless, anyway how’d you end up here?”   
“sheesh that’s quite vague”, Luffy shrugged “I attacked him because he hurt my friends”. Though Luffy was in a sorry state his eyes still glowed with determination “I have no regrets”. 

Kidd scoffed “I see you haven’t changed from the last time we met”. 

“hmm is that so?” Luffy looked out watching the prisoners working. “How long have you been in here?”

“…” Kidd blinked “I’ve lost track of time, I’m not entirely sure”. Luffy kept silent, surprised at Kidd’s honesty.

“I knew Kaido was your target after you and Law took down Joker, but I didn’t think you would have showed up so soon to Wano”, Kidd quickly changed the subject.

Luffy hummed “Actually I would’ve been here sooner, but I needed to take care of a couple of things”, “I barley arrived at Wano today”

“What?!” Kidd’s eyes widened “And you somehow got captured? Do you have any sense of discretion?” Luffy sighed “He hurt my nakama, what was I supposed to do? Just stand there and watch?”

“..you got me there, I guess”

All of a sudden Luffy’s vison began to wane “huh”, he touched his head with his hands, and a painful ringing broke out in his skull. “I need to get Chopper to look at this” Luffy thought through the pain. He began to sway and he landed on his back.  
“oi..straw hat are you okay?” Luffy heard Kidd’s worried call, but they were words that sounded so far away. His eyes slowly closed and everything faded to black. 

 

The loud banging of a sword over the cell bars rudely brought Luffy away from his sleep. Luffy’s head still continued pulsing painfully and it was only amplified from the jagged noises. 

“Wake up there ya scum of the earth” The same goon from yesterday bellowed, “It’s time for your first day shrimp”. Luffy didn’t move from his spot, he glared at the ceiling not looking at the man defiantly. Another goon showed up and entered the cell. He attempted to drag Luffy out of the cell, but Luffy got up and he met the goon with a head-butt to the face. The goon was knocked out cold.

The goon by the door frowned “You’ll regret that straw hat”, the goon entered the cell. He was much stronger than the other one, he sauntered slowly with a blood thirsty stare. Kidd sighed “Things are different here, straw hat” Kidd muttered under his bloody crusted lips “defy them and things will just get worse for you”

Luffy just stared at Kidd not knowing what to say, suddenly the goon attacked Luffy with a haki imbued kick. Making Luffy spit out blood, further darkening his bandages with his own blood. And in the process he lost his balance and fell. The goon then roughly grabbed Luffy by the hair and dragged him out of his cell.

As Luffy was being taken away he tried to catch his breath, the seastone cuffs were making it hard for him to make the simplest of actions, “..worse huh” Luffy thought numbly.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this just to get my mind sorted out, tbh I'm still reeling from the new chapter. I really want to know whats gonna happen to Luffy. Idk if this will have any more chapters, it'll depend on what happens in the canon. If anyone of ya'll are interested in me writing more I will. Thanks for reading.


End file.
